Donkeys! Fairies! Love Affairs! It's Shakespeare!
by K Flo
Summary: Hillridge High is putting on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream and the gang is all wrapped up in love triangles,getting into fistfights,learning lines and seeking revenge in a Shakespearean world where anything is possble and true love conquers all!
1. The Acting Bug

"So, I'm totally trying out for the play!"

Miranda's announcement made Lizzie jump five feet in the air. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: I was just kind of daydreaming about Ethan Craft, what he would say to me the day he'd 

propose, what our kids will look like, you know, the usual - wait, the play?!?!

"You're what?" Lizzie questioned.

"I'm trying out for the play...actually...we both are." Miranda trailed off.

"Wait, WHAT?!?! Miranda! You did NOT sign me up!"

"McGuire, what are yelling about?" Gordo suddenly appeared from out behind a crowd.

"Miranda signed me up to audition for the play!"

Gordo chuckled. "I thought you got over that whole stage fright thing this summer, Lizzie. What happened?"

Lizzie paused for a second to think. "Well, for singing, yeah, but not for speaking-"

Gordo interrupts, "And isn't it Shakespeare, Miranda?"

"Great! Shakespeare! Even worse! I won't be able to read it, let alone speak it!" Lizzie wailed.

"Oh, Lizzie, it won't be that bad." Miranda reassured her. "Who knows? You might be a natural."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Hmm. A natural, huh? ::pick up a skull:: To be or not to be. That is the question. 

"Well, maybe," Lizzie said. "How 'bout it, Gordo? You want to audition with us?"

"Uh...no." Gordo stammered. "Let's think about the last time I was onstage in a play."

"Oh jeez, Gordo," Miranda laughed, "we were in third grade!"

Lizzie tried not to laugh. Gordo is so cute when he gets uncomfortable.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: I didn't just think that, did I? Weird...

The trio begin to walk to class, passing a sign for the play. On it reads, "Donkeys! Fairies! Love affairs! Come and audition for William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, directed by Mr. Diggs."


	2. AHHHHHH! The Auditions!

Chapter 2

[I forgot this before - i do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I'm just gonna play with them for awhile!]

"Okay thespians!" Mr. Diggs was jumping up and down on the stage. "Auditions are about to commence. I will call you up and you will read the monologues I have chosen for you. Okay....GO!!!"

"Mr. Diggs' caffeine intake is waaaaaaaaay too much," Miranda whispered to Lizzie. Lizzie giggled, then subtly looked around the auditorium. There were so many people trying out...where is Gordo? He promised he'd be here. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: I want Gordo!

The auditorium doors opened and in walked Kate and her posse. Kate looked around in disgust and said, "Like it's a contest. Everyone here is a total worthless dirk."

"God, Kate is so obnoxious," Lizzie whispered to Miranda. 

"I bet she can't act to save her life," giggled Miranda.

"Miranda Sanchez!" Mr. Diggs yelled. "You're up!"

"Here goes nothing." Miranda took a deep breath and headed for the stage.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (in a cheerleading outfit) Two, four, six, eight, who do we think is great? Miranda! 

Miranda! Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaah Miranda!!!!!

"Hey!" Gordo slid into the seat next to Lizzie. She got a shiver down her spine when his hand brushed against hers. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope. Miranda just got onstage." Lizzie answered. She couldn't help thinking about the strange sensation she had just experienced five seconds earlier when Miranda's voice caught Lizzie's attention.

"My good Lysander! I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow, by his best arrow with the golden head, by the simplicity of Venus doves, by that which knitteth souls and prospers loves, and by that fire which burned the Carthage queen, when the false Troyan under sail was seen, by all the vows that ever men have broke, in number more than ever women spoke, in that same place thou hast appointed me, tomorrow truly will I meet with thee."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Wow! Miranda's awesome!

Gordo turned to Lizzie. "Whoa."

"I know," she answered back.

"Thank you , Miranda," Mr. Diggs said. "Next, Lizzie McGuire."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Okay, deep breath, in, out, in, out. DON'T PANIC!!!!!!!!

"Go get 'em, Lizzie," Gordo squeezed her shoulder, "I have faith in you."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: AHH!!!!

"Okay..." she said and smiled at him, "but get ready to drag me off the stage after I pass out."

GORDO V.O.

God, she's beautiful. Forget it, Gordo. Should I try out for this dumb show? I mean, okay, it's not dumb, it's Shakespeare, but still...I'm not an actor. But if Lizzie gets in...Wow, Lizzie's actually pretty good. ::looks around the auditorium:: It's all the usuals...Kate and her snobs, Parker, Tudgeman..._Ethan?_ Oh great.

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

Lizzie sat down next to Gordo and Miranda. "I was so awful!" she moaned, "and I just caught Ethan out of the corner of my eye. I must have looked like such an idiot."

Miranda piped up. "No, Lizzie, you were great!"

Gordo nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry, Lizzie. You and Miranda are shoe-ins."

Lizzie perked up a bit . "Gordo...since you're here, why don't you-"

'No way, McGuire," Gordo interrupted her, "We've already discussed this."

"Kate Sanders!" came the bellow from Mr. Diggs.

Kate strutted up on stage. 

"I hope she falls," Miranda muttered. Lizzie and Gordo giggled.

"I mean, c'mon.," Gordo rationalized, "Can you _really _see Kate Sanders being able to read Shakespeare? Or Ethan Craft, for that matter?" Gordo added, looking pointedly at Lizzie.

"Hey, who knows," Lizzie argued back, "He might be really good." 

Miranda jumped quick to agree. "Yeah, maybe his hotness will make his performance even better!"

Gordo just rolled his eyes. Ethan Craft. What an idiot. Why would smart, beautiful, talented girls like Lizzie and Miranda think he's the best thing that ever happened in the world? 

They all turned to look at the stage to catch the last of Kate's monologue.

"Huh," Miranda said, "Of course she's pretty good. "

"Great," mumbled Lizzie.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (a whole box of tomatoes sitting next to her) I wanted to throw tomatoes! 

The auditions took about another hour. Then Mr. Diggs announced, "The parts will be posted on my door tomorrow morning. Thank you everyone who auditioned and we'll see the cast tomorrow after school."

The trio walked home together. 

"Miranda, I'm actually really glad you talked me into auditioning," Lizzie confessed, "I really hope I get in."

Gordo just looked at her in amazement. How can she not realize that she was awesome? He was just about to tell her that when they reached the McGuire house. 

"Okay, guys, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

Miranda just looked at Gordo, staring at the door, and knowingly chuckled. 

"Come on, Gordo. It's getting late."


	3. Give Me Back My Shakespeare!

"Mom! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, honey," Jo yelled back, "Matt's just telling us about his audition for the play."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Huh???

Lizzie walks into the kitchen. Her parents are sitting at the table with Matt, who is practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"What are you talking about, audition?" she asked, "**I **had auditions for my school's play today."

"Well, dweeb, so did I." Matt smirked at her

Jo explained. "It turns out, Mr. Diggs wanted some of the younger students in the district to play some of the roles in his upcoming play. So Matt auditioned today at his school."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wait, honey, "Jo continued "Did you say that _you_ auditioned?"

"Good job, Lizzie," her dad, Sam, said, "Hey! Now maybe you and Matt can do something together."

Matt and Lizzie look at each other.

"Not a chance," exclaimed Matt.

"Drop dead," retorted Lizzie.

That's not fair. It was her school. First, Gordo wouldn't audition. Then Kate was...well, great. Now Matt's gonna be in the play? It was a little too much for Lizzie to handle, in addition to the butterflies in her stomach attributed to her anxiety about the cast list tomorrow.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed, Mom." 

"But you haven't even eaten dinner, Lizzie," Jo argued.

"No, I just don't feel that well. Good night."

Lizzie grabbed her bag and climbed up the stairs. She opened her bag and out fell a note. She laughed. It was one her and Gordo had been passing during biology. She looked at the pictures Gordo had drawn of their teacher, Mrs. Jakers. He always said, "She looks like a cross between a pig and a beaver." He was so creative. Lizzie smiled, put the note on her desk, and went to bed.

Toss and turn. Toss and turn. That was all Lizzie was doing that night. She was so nervous about tomorrow and she didn't even know why. She didn't even want to audition in the first place. Now, what if Miranda gets in and she doesn't? What if MATT gets in and she doesn't? At about 2 a.m., Lizzie decided to go downstairs and make some hot chocolate. When she got to the kitchen and turned on the lights, she jumped. She hadn't expected her mom to be sitting there!

"What are you doing up?" they both asked at the same time. Then they smiled.

"I couldn't sleep," Lizzie confessed, "I'm really nervous about tomorrow."

"You mean, finding out if you made the play?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't even want to do it in the first place."

"Well, honey, that's just the way you are. When you start something, you always like to finish it out."

"I guess...Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I hope I get in."

"Me too, Lizzie."


	4. Flowers, Heartache, and Stupid Comments

Chapter 3

[Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters or Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's 

Dream.]

The next day at school, there was an enormous crowd around Mr. Diggs' door. Lizzie couldn't get anywhere near it. She started jumping up and down, in hopes of seeing the list. No such luck. Then, someone grabbed her shoulder. Lizzie spun around.

"Have you seen it yet?" Miranda asked anxiously.

"No," Lizzie answered, "I can't get anywhere near it.

All of a sudden, Ethan Craft walked through the crowd. "Lizzay. Mirandaaa. What's up?"

"Hey Ethan," they said simultaneously. They both giggled. As he walked away, Lizzie blurted out, "Ethan! Did you get a part?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Dem...Demet..."

"Demetrius?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah! That's him!" Ethan waved and walked away.

By that time the crowd was thinning. Lizzie and Miranda pushed their way to the front and started scaling the list for their names. But the first name made them both stop.

"Matt McGuire as PUCK?!?!"

"Lizzie, what's going on?"

Lizzie explained the whole thing to her with clenched teeth.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (dressed as a tree) Great! Matt got a lead role and I probably got Tree #3!

"Okay, forget about it," Miranda reassured her, "Let's keep looking."

They went down the list. 

"Okay, so Kate's Titania, queen of the fairies. Of course, Kate's the queen. Let's see...Larry Tudgeman as Lysander...MIRANDA SANCHEZ AS HERMIA!!!!!!!"

They both started squealing and jumping up and down.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (in a cheerleader outfit) YEAH MIRANDA!!!!!!!!

After they calmed down, they started looking again. They saw Ethan's name, and then, right below it was the unthinkable - LIZZIE'S NAME WAS ON IT!

"I'm Helena," Lizzie stammered, dumbfounded. "That means I-"

"That means you and Ethan Craft play a couple!" Miranda screeched.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Whoa.

Miranda and Gordo had first period English together. Gordo practically pounced on her. "Well?!?!"

Miranda laughed. "We both got in."

"Well, I knew that! But what parts did you get?"

"Okay, are you ready for this? I got Hermia and Lizzie got Helena!!!"

"That's awesome! Congratulations! And who play your love interests?"

"Well, I'm with Tudgeman-"

Gordo laughed.

"It's not funny, Gordo! He already came up to me and gave me flowers."

Gordo looked over at Miranda's stuff. "Where are they?"

"I gave them to Mr. Diggs"

"Right. What about Lizzie?" Gordo asked impatiently.

This was the news Miranda was not looking forward to delivering. She didn't know if she could bear to see the heartbreaking look in her best friend's eyes after she told him. "Well...umm.."

Gordo glanced at how uncomfortable Miranda was and then suddenly it hit him. "Ethan?"

"Yeah, Gordo."

Gordo did his best to cover up the ache he felt in his stomach. "Wow, that's great. Maybe now she has a shot with him."

Miranda just looked at Gordo and wanted to cry. Gordo went and sat down at his desk.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was in Algebra. With Ethan. With Ethan Craft. With Ethan Craft, her scene partner. With Ethan Craft, her scene partner who -

"Hey Lizzay. Looks like we're together in this play thing."

Lizzie looked up to see Ethan towering over her. She opened her mouth, hoping words would come out.

"Yeah. It looks like."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Dumb Lizzie! Stupid Lizzie!

Ethan walked off and class began. Lizzie sighed, amazed once again at her stupidity. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I'll make up for it at play practice today.'


	5. The Three Amigos

Chapter 5

Matt and Lanny arrived at the high school. "Okay Lanny, we've gotta be cool. We're at the high school. We gotta blend."

Lanny nods in agreement and moves his hands around.

"Good point, Lanny," Matt answers, "We should be proud that we're in the play and so much younger than the rest of them. Let's go!"

Matt marches into the auditorium and strides right into Kate and knocks her down. 

"You little - hey, you're a little McGuire. Figures. Go away, you little dirk."

Matt turns to Lanny. "Nobody messes with a McGuire that way. That blonde beast is going down."

Lizzie and Miranda are sitting in the front row, gabbing away. 

"So, then Mr. Kevins was like, sorry Claire, but you -"

"Gordo!"

"Lizzie? I'm not talking about -"

Gordo came over and sat down next to Lizzie. Mmmm, she smelled so nice. "Hey, guys."

"You couldn't stay away from us for even an afternoon?" Lizzie teased. Wow, Gordo's eyes are really blue.

"Yeah, Gordo, what's the deal? What are you doing here?" Miranda inquired.

"Well, I figured since my two best friends are going to be missing in action for the next month, I could probably find something to do with the play that doesn't require being onstage. So I'm doing the stage crew." Lizzie's huge smile just reaffirmed his decision.

Miranda saw the goofy look no both their faces, shook her head and said, "I'm going to find Tudgeman. I'll be right back." Find Tudgeman? Lizzie and Gordo both looked at each other, then started to question Miranda, but she was gone. 

GORDO V.O.

I knew signing up for stage crew was the right choice. Now I can spend more time with her. And keep an eye on Ethan. Stop it, Gordo, that's not right. But what if he finally realizes how great she is? He'll be spending all this time with her...shit, it's bound to happen. I've gotta say something to Lizzie before he realizes it. Not yet, though. ::Sigh:: 

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

Lizzie looked at Gordo, then around the auditorium, then back at Gordo. He was so deep in thought. She was about to ask him what the first thing on his mind was, when Mr. Diggs leaped onto the stage.

"Good afternoon, thespians of mine," he cried, "and welcome to...the theatre."

Rehearsal that day was short, just a read-through of the play and the stage crew drew out some plans. Mrs. McGuire was waiting in the parking lot to pick them up. They all squeezed in - she didn't have the minivan that day. Matt and Lanny called shotgun and scrambled in the front, leaving Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo to cram themselves in the backseat. Lizzie, of course, got stuck with the middle - she was never fast enough calling the window seat. As she climbed in behind Gordo, she lost her balance and fell into Gordo's lap. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" she spluttered as she rushed out of his lap. Gordo turned a pretty shade of maroon, which Matt was nice enough to point out.

"That's enough, Matt!" Mrs. McGuire said sharply. And with that, she drove off. Miranda smiled to herself as Lizzie and Gordo kept their hands in their laps the whole car ride home.


	6. Puppy Love

Chapter 6

[I don't own Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, any of the McGuires, Lanny, Kate, Tudgeman, Ethan, Parker, Mr. 

Diggs, A Midsummer Night's Dream, or any of the other things that I've talked about in this story.]

Hey guys, I'd love to hear what you think! Please R/R!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Do I entice you - entice? Mr. Diggs?"

Mr. Diggs sighed. "Let's see, Mr. Craft...to entice someone is to tempt them, to lure them -" Ethan's blank face did not change. "To attract them-"

"Ohhhhh! Kay, Diggs, I gotcha." Ethan winks at Mr. Diggs and gives him the thumbs up.

"Just continue, Mr. Craft. Miss McGuire, we'll hopefully get to your line this time."

Lizzie didn't mind. This way, she was able to just stare at Ethan and not even be freaked that he might catch her. But, something out in the audience caught her eye. She broke her gaze from Ethan and looked out into the house. It was Gordo, coming through the auditorium door. Their eyes locked for a second, then he turned into an aisle. 

"Miss McGuire?"

Lizzie snapped back into reality. "Oh! Sorry, Mr. Diggs!"

Mr. Diggs buried his head in his hands. "Okay. Fine. Mr. Craft, we'll take it from your line again. You could use the practice anyway...Mr. Craft?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, for the love of Ethyl Barrymore...Everyone, take five." Mr. Diggs almost ran out of the auditorium.

Lizzie climbed down off the stage and joined Gordo in the audience. 

"Hey, Gordo, where's Miranda? As soon as she got offstage, she disappeared."

Gordo gave a little laugh and pointed at the floor. Lizzie looked down and there was Miranda, crouched on the ground. 

"Miranda!"

"Shhh!!!"

"What are you -"

"Tudgeman!" Miranda hissed. "He won't leave me alone!"

"What's he doing now?"

Gordo snickered. "He's insisting they go out on a date to get more into their characters. And he won't take no for an answer, my pet," he added, imitating Larry.

Just then, Mr. Diggs came back into the auditorium and barked, "Craft! McGuire! Onstage!"

Lizzie shrugged and got up. Gordo watched her walk away, then got out of his seat, mumbling something about finding a hammer. Miranda sighed. Should she say something to him? Or let him think that nobody else knows?

"Okay, Mr. Craft. From where we left off."

Lizzie looked up at Ethan. He was so beautiful.

"Okay. Here goes. Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth tell you, I do not nor I cannot love you?"

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Even when his character is telling me he could never love me, he is just so unbelievably 

hot! (faints)

"And even for that do I love you the more."

GORDO V.O.

Unbelievable. Does she even listen to the lines? How irony works its way into life. Ethan is telling her character that he doesn't love her and she still follows him around like a puppy dog. I don't understand her. Don't these lines click in her head? She's playing out her life onstage! Chill, Gordo. Forget it. Just go backstage and start working on this stupid set. You don't have to watch her. She's a big girl. Besides, you'll end up hearing everything that happens later. She'll come squealing to you about Ethan this, Ethan that. What else are you there for?

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

Miranda watched Gordo glowering in the back of the auditorium, turned to look at the stage. Lizzie and Ethan were onstage and Lizzie was positively glowing. She craned her neck to look back at Gordo, but he had disappeared. 


	7. You heard WHAT!

"Miranda!"

Miranda and Gordo turned around. Parker McKenzie was waving from down the hall.

"What could she want?" Miranda asked. Gordo shrugged his shoulders. Parker finally caught up to them, a little out of breath.

"I've been looking for you!" 

Miranda shot her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Well...I've heard something and I was wondering if it was true."

Gordo rolled his eyes. Miranda just looked at Parker for a minute, waiting for her to continue. Finally, Miranda just exploded. "WHAT, Parker?!"

Parker looked a little bit taken back. "Umm...uh...oh! Is Lizzie dating anyone?"

Gordo chuckled. "Why, Parker? You interested?"

"Yeah," she answered, not catching his joke, "because if Ethan really _is_ off the market, I've gotta look for a new date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance next week."

Miranda and Gordos' jaws just dropped. _Ethan?!?!_

"Umm...I don't think so, Parker," Miranda said, after recovering from her shock.

"Oh! Thanks Mir!" And with that, Parker skipped off to a group of whispering girls.

"Mir?" Gordo asked, practically choking on the words because he was trying really hard so to burst into laughter.

"I don't know," Miranda shot him a look, "but the better question is - Lizzie and..._Ethan_?!"

Gordo had chosen to ignore that part of Parker's visit. But now, with Miranda bringing it back up, Gordo had to either face it or run. he chose the safer of the two -run like the wind.

"Yeah, well," Gordo mumbled as he turned away, "You know how actors always fall for their costars."

Miranda had to laugh at that comment. Her and Tudgeman? Yeah right!

Lizzie walked into the cafeteria and every female eye in the room turned and followed her to her seat. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: What is everyone's deal? Why are they all staring at me? I hope Miranda and Gordo 

get here soon!

"So she said WHAT?!?!"

Miranda smiled. "I know! That's exactly what I thought!"

Gordo decided to chime in. "Yeah, I mean, if Ethan really DID ask you out, I'm sure we would have heard your screams from miles around."

Lizzie just looked at Gordo. Why did his voice have such a sharp, nasty edge to it? She didn't get him sometimes.


	8. A Real Friend

"Thank God," Gordo muttered under his breath as the bell rang. Sometimes Honors Physics can just be a tad trying on the nerves. He gathered up his backpack and walked into the hallway. He just wanted this day to be over so he could go home and crawl into his bed. The whole thing with Ethan and Lizzie really weirded him out, even though it wasn't true. He was tempted to just go home, but he still had stage crew to go to. Gordo opened his locker and heaved a huge sigh as the contents of his locker spilled out onto the floor. Today was NOT his day.

"Hey, Gor-don! Wait up!" Gordo turned around to see none other than Ethan sauntering up to him.

Gordo took a deep breath and put on a smile. "Hey Ethan. What's up?"

Ethan looked a little...nervous? He licked him lips and swallow twice before he began speaking again.

"I need to talk to you Gor-don, guy to guy."

GORDO V.O.

"Uh...okay." What was going on? I mean, Ethan and I were friendly, but he's never needed to have a serious conversation with me. It was never more than 'Hey Gor-don!' 'Hey Ethan.' Wait a second - _Ethan Craft_ wanting to have a serious conversation? With me? Why am I the lucky person who gets to witness the miracle? And what's with the overwhelming abundance of Ethan I've been exposed to today? Oh. I just realized I've been thinking all this time and Ethan's been standing here, waiting. Well, let's get this over with. It looks like today is 'Ethan Day' for Gordo.

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

"Sure, Ethan. What's on your mind."

"Well," Ethan licked his lips again, "I was wondering if you could help me."

Gordo just looked at him questioningly. Ethan continued.

"I need you to help me be more...more like you."

Gordo's jaw dropped for the second time that day. Then he looked up at the sky to make sure there were flying pigs around. "Uh...What exactly do you mean, Ethan? You're gonna have to elaborate -" he saw the confused look on Ethan's face, "_explain_ this a little better for me."

Ethan squirmed a little. "Okay, dude."

And then came the words from Gordo's worst nightmare:

"I kinda like Lizzie, dude. "

Lizzie was putting her books away in her locker as Miranda scampered up to her. "Hey chica."

"Hey Randa. Ready for play practice?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, do you know what I just saw?"

Lizzie didn't answer. She was busy battling with the mess in her locker.

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie jerked her head up. "What?"

"I just saw Gordo and ..._Ethan_."

"So?"

"Well, it looked like they were having a conversation."

Lizzie's jaw dropped open. "_Ethan?_ Having a conversation? With Gordo?" 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Huh. And I thought Ethan was just a pretty face with an empty head. But him able to 

hold a conversation with _Gordo_? Gordo's so smart!

Just then, the two boys walked by Miranda and Lizzie. Ethan was talking his head off and Gordo had this sort of sick expression on his face. Miranda caught his eye and knew something really bad was going on.

"And dude, like, I never noticed how babelicious Lizzie is. She's got these killer eyes, man. They're...so...so..."

"Blue." Gordo interrupted Ethan, then instantly regretted it.

"Yeah," Ethan said dreamily, "And she's got this hair thing going on. I never saw it before. And she's got a killer sense of humor. And she's smart, bro. And she's, like, really good at Shakespeare. I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Yeah. Me neither," Gordo mumbled. This can't be happening. Gordo's world was crumbling to nothing in a mere span of 10 minutes. 

"But, dude, I need your help. You're her boy."

Gordo's ears perked up at that, but then realized what Ethan meant - he was Lizzie's male sidekick. Always pushed to the side, but ever present.

"What do you need _my_ help for, Ethan? I don't get it."

"Well...you know her pretty well, right bro?"

'You know her pretty well.' Those words echoed in Gordo's ears. Lizzie was his first friend ever. He'd known her since she was one week old and he was 6 months and 5 days old. Their moms had been best friends since they were kids and had brought their two families together. Gordo and Lizzie grew up side by side. They did everything together. Gordo, dragging Lizzie along when she was just learning to walk. Gordo, having pretzel fights with Lizzie. Gordo, eating worms while Lizzie threw up from watching him. Gordo, having swing contests with Lizzie to see who can go higher. Gordo, holding Lizzie's hand when she was scared to go into the kindergarten classroom. Gordo, laying on the ground with a bloody nose while Lizzie defended him from the school bully. Gordo, cheering Lizzie on when she was the star of her soccer team. Gordo, listening to incessant girl talk when Miranda joined the duo. Gordo, watching Lizzie get her heart broken from the jerks that she always fell for. Gordo, there to pick up the pieces of her heart just in time for it to be broken yet again. He knew the meaning of every twitch of her nose, every sparkle in her eye, every little movement of her mouth. Gordo had been there for every happening in Lizzie's life, just as she had been for his. 

"Yeah, Ethan. I know her pretty well."

Ethan looked so hopeful. "So you'll help me, dude? You'll help me get Lizzie to like me?"

GORDO V.O.

He really likes her. I can't believe this stupid play. I knew one day he'd realize how amazing she is. I just thought I had more time. But look at him. He really likes her. And I _know_ she likes him. God, I can't believe I'm gonna do this. Gordo, you're just a wimp.

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

"Okay, Ethan. I'll help you."

Ethan's face lit up with that. "Thanks a lot, Gor-don. You're a real friend." And with that, Ethan bounced happily into the auditorium.

"Yeah. That's me. A real friend," Gordo muttered.


	9. Star Wars Discussions

"Miranda?" A tentative voice was barely heard over the girlish chatter. Miranda turned around. Larry was standing there. Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What, Tudgeman?"

Larry winced at the stinging tone of her voice. But he decided that he was going to do this.

"Can I talk to you...privately?"

Lizzie shrugged at Miranda and whisked away before Miranda could utter a word. 'Great. Now I'm stuck with him.' Miranda thought to herself, 'Note to self - kill Lizzie.'

Larry cleared his throat. She was so unnerving. And so pretty. She made his mouth dry. "I...uh...well..."

Miranda was starting to get impatient. They were going to late for rehearsal. "Well?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Do you like Star Wars?" Larry blurted out. DUMB! It was the first thing that came to his mind. She just made him so nervous! God, his palms were sweating up a storm!

Miranda was a tad confused. "Uh, yeah. I like Star Wars. **Return of the Jedi **is my favorite. Why?" She was shocked - he wasn't being all creepy and stalker-like. He was just making conversation. Tudgeman was acting normal - well, normal for Tudgeman.

"**Return of the Jedi**? Oh no. I'm more of a **The Empire Strikes Back **kinda guy," Larry found himself saying.

"Uh...cool. We should get to rehearsal, Larry. We're gonna be late."

Larry snapped back into reality. "Oh. Yeah! Let's go."

Gordo walked into the auditorium. He scanned the room and found Lizzie, sitting by herself, looking around the room.

GORDO V.O.

Probably looking for Ethan. C'mon, Gordo. Run, Gordo, run! Get there before Ethan does!!!

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

Just as Gordo started to make his way towards Lizzie, Ethan strolled up to her, gave Gordo the thumbs up, and sat down next to her.

"Hey Lizzay!"

Lizzie looked up. Ethan was towering over her, blocking her view of the auditorium. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Weird. I didn't get those butterflies I usually get around Ethan.

"Hey Ethan. Ready for rehearsal?"

"Uh...yeah...all those words...I'm ready." Ethan suddenly realized he had nothing to say. Whoa. Dude. That's about it. "Umm...see you onstage."

Lizzie watched Ethan hurry away from her. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Is it me or have things gotten super weird since this play started?

"Gor-don! I totally choked! Dude, I was suffocating like a fish under water! I need you, man!"

Gordo decided to let the last comment slide. The dilemma at hand was of much more importance. Help Ethan Craft win Lizzie's heart? It was what he feared would happen for so long. Because, of course, there was no question that Ethan would do it. Unless Gordo sabotaged him. But that damn nagging voice in his head wouldn't leave him alone. 'Gordo, you know you'd do anything to make her happy. Just one smile -'

"Dude?" Ethan interrupted Gordo's train of thought. Gordo realized he must have asked him a question.

"What?"

"Bro, what should I say to her? I mean, she totally is beyond me."

'You can say that again.' Gordo thought. He sighed, then heard himself saying, "Talk about music. Lizzie loves Britney Spears. She thinks she's an awesome dancer. And Avril Lavigne. She loves her songs. Lizzie's a really good singer herself, you know. Music's really important to her."

"Really, dude? I never knew that!"

"Yeah, well, most people don't." Gordo looked over at Lizzie. Her and Miranda were talking up a storm. Miranda's mouth was going a mile a minute. Then, almost as an act of God, Lizzie turned her head and caught Gordo's eye. She gave him a smile that made him want to dissolve into the ground. He felt his knees go weak and his stomach flip flopped. Then she turned back to Miranda.

"Thanks Gor-don! You're a pal."

"So you keep telling me."

Lizzie tried to listen to Miranda. She really did. But she couldn't help but wonder what Gordo and Ethan had been talking about for the past half an hour. She looked over to look at them. Gordo was running his hand through his mop of hair. Lizzie had to smile. She loved his unruly hair. Only it hid his blue eyes sometimes. She had developed a habit of brushing his hair out of his face so she could look him in the eye. Then, almost as if Gordo had heard her thoughts, he turned and looked at Lizzie. Their eyes locked for a moment. Lizzie couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face. 

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie turned back to her other best friend. "Sorry, Miranda. What were you saying?"

Miranda looked to where Lizzie had been staring and a sly smile crept onto her face. 

"What, Lizzie? Staring at Ethan again?" knowing that it wasn't true.

Lizzie blushed. "Uh...yeah. I'm just wondering what him and Gordo have had to talk about, that's all. They don't really have that much in common. You know?"

Miranda had to agree. "Yeah, I'm curious, too. "

Lizzie smiled, glad to have distracted Miranda from her original train of thought. "Yeah. We'll have to grill Gordo when he comes over here."

What was Miranda talking to Lizzie about? What will Ethan do to win Lizzie's heart? Will Gordo survive the matchmaking? What happened to Matt's revenge on Kate? More to come! R/R please!!!


	10. The Wonder That Is Ethan Craft

"Miss Sanchez! Let's go!" Mr. Diggs yelled. Miranda stopped gabbing with Lizzie to look up at the stage. There, Larry stood, uncomfortably shuffling his feet. Lizzie just looked at Miranda. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: What is she doing? Uhh...Miranda? Hey! Move girl!

"Miranda?" 

"Huh?" Miranda's fixated gaze was broken by Lizzie's voice. "Oh!" She jumped up and bolted onto the stage.

Mr. Diggs gave her a strange look, but continued. "Okay, Mr. Tudgeman, please begin at Egeus' exit."

Larry heaved a shaky sigh and began. 

"How now, my love. Why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?"

He brought his hand gently to her cheek. Miranda shuddered ever so slightly, but managed to squeak out her line.

"Belike for want of rain, which I could well beteem them from the tempest of my eyes."

Gordo slipped into the seat next to Lizzie. He motioned towards the stage with a questioning look. Lizzie shrugged, also noticing the unusual tension between Miranda and Tudgeman.

Larry continued. "Ay , me! For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of love never did run smooth-" He couldn't continue. Larry dropped his script and ran off the stage.

Gordo's mouth dropped open. He turned to Lizzie, whose mouth was hanging open as well. 

"What -"

"-was that?" Lizzie finished Gordo's sentence.

"Well, well, well. It looks likes Moron-da found a big enough dweeb to make her look semi-normal." Claire whispered loudly to Kate, then they both proceeded to giggle rudely. Lizzie turned around, but before she could say anything, Kate held up her hand. "So, Moron-da and Tudgeman. How cute is that, Lose-ie? Almost as cute as you and G-"

Just then, Ethan walked up to Lizzie and Gordo. It was now Kate and Claire's turn to have their mouths drop open. 

"Uh, Lizzie, I just got off the phone with my dad. He got these, like, tickets for a concert this weekend. Avril Larine?" He looked at Gordo, who was mouthing "LaVIGNE." Ethan tried again. "Lafine?"

Lizzie piped in, "You mean La_vigne_?"

Ethan smiled in relief. "Yeah."

Lizzie looked a little confused. "That's great, Ethan. She's really good."

Gordo rolled his eyes.

GORDO V.O.

Sometimes I wonder about her. She's really clueless sometimes. How does she not see that he's asking her out? Boy, I wish _my_ dad had connections like that. I told Ethan that stuff less than an hour ago. God, this guy moves fast. Great. There goes my best friend. Good job, Gordo.

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

Ethan waited, then realized that she didn't understand what he was getting at. "Well, I have two tickets. And there's only one of me. So, I thought I should bring somebody else with me."

Lizzie just stared at him. Ethan's eyes seemed to bore right through her at this second. He looked almost...nervous? Ethan Craft..._nervous_? Talking to _her_?

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Is Ethan Craft...ASKING ME OUT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ha. Get real, McGuire.

"So...do you wanna go with me?"

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Whoa.


	11. That Angel's Wearing Marilyn Monroe's Fa...

[I don't any of these people; these people including the Lizzie McGuire gang, Will Shakespeare, or Avril.]

Chapter 11

Gordo burst through the door into the hallway. He had to get out of there. He crumbled against the wall, burying his head in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, Larry was sitting around the corner, listening to him cry.

"So what are you gonna wear?!?!" Miranda squealed, ransacking Lizzie's closet. She pulled out a pair of black hip huggers and a red sleeveless shirt with Marilyn Monroe's face on it. "Yes? No?" Miranda asked. Lizzie sighed, then laughed at her crazy best friend. Miranda was so excited about her date.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (halfheartedly) So am I. Yay.

"Okay, I definitely think this outfit works. Just..." Miranda then picked up a zebra striped belt and Lizzie's knee-high black boots. "Perfect!"

Just then, Jo knocked on the already open door. "Hey girls. How's the concert outfit coming along?"

"Well, Miranda's got the whole thing picked out," answered Lizzie, smiling.

Miranda blushed. "Well, it's not everyday my best friend goes on a date with ETHAN CRAFT!"

Now it was Lizzie's turn to blush. "It's NOT a date ! He asked me...as friends."

Jo looked knowingly at her daughter, then remembered why she came to Lizzie's room. "Oh! Lizzie, Gordo's downstairs-"

"Gordo! What's he doing here?!?!" Lizzie exclaimed without thinking. Jo smiled a bit and continued. "I told him that you were getting ready, but he said he'd wait." All of a sudden, Miranda jumped up. "I...uh I forgot, I'm supposed to watch my sister tonight. Lizzie, you're gonna look great, thanks to me. Have a great time! Bye, Mrs. McGuire!" And with that, Miranda was out the door. Lizzie looked at her mom. 

"Mom, could you send Gordo up in two minutes? I just need to change."

"Sure, honey."

Gordo began to climb up the stairs, fighting with himself the whole way up.

GORDO V.O.

Why am I here? She's all excited, getting ready for her big date. She's been dreaming about this forever. What am I doing here...I just want to see her. I want to make sure that she's happy, that this is what she really wants...Gordo, you're a jerk. Leave her alone! Just leave. This is _her_ night, not yours. Give up, man. Just let her g-"

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

"Gordo?"

Lizzie was standing in her doorway. Gordo turned back to her door. She had caught him trying to sneak away.

"Hey Lizzie...wow."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: The outfit's good - thanks Miranda!

"You...you look beautiful."

Lizzie smiled and turned to go back into her room, so Gordo wouldn't see her blush. "Thanks. Miranda primped me up."

GORDO V.O.

Oh my God. She's an angel. And she has no idea. What is that smell? She always smells like that on important events. Kinda vanilla-y, with something else. Strawberries? I don't know. Something fruity. She looks absolutely gorgeous - I just want to touch her hair. Just run my fingers through it. It looks so soft. Hold her close and breath her in. Huh. That's Ethan's job now, all thanks to me and my stupidity. Right, Gordo. Like you ever had a shot in hell to begin with. Please. You're Gordo, the ever present, dutiful best friend that is solely there to listen to her talk about boys, clothes, and to give her advice on her problems. Wow, Gordo. Bitter? Okay stupid, you're still standing in her doorway. Move!

END OF GORDO'S V.O.

Gordo followed her into her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. He looked at her expectantly, as if he was waiting for her to say something.

"So, Gordo," Lizzie began after the moment of silence, "what's up?"

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Smooth, McGuire.

"Nothing. How 'bout you? Besides tonight, of course."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: We professional conversationalists - can't you tell? Why is it so weird right now?

"Right...uh, nothing. So...was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Gordo hesitated. He looked...shy? "Well, Lizzie, I-"

"Lizzie! Ethan's here!"

Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other for a moment. 

"C'mon, Lizzie. Ethan's waiting."


	12. Avril's A Bummer

[Don't own none of them!]

Chapter 12

"You wanna dance?"

Lizzie looked up at Ethan. he was holding out his hand to her.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: He's sooooo hot!

"Dance? Here?"

"Yeah," Ethan answered, "She just said they're gonna slow it down."

Just as the words left his mouth, Avril started up with "Tomorrow." Ethan took her hand and Lizzie leaned up against his warm body.

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay.

Yeah, I try to believe you,

But I don't.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Ethan doesn't like me like that. He's told me before.

When you say that it's gonna be,

It always turns out to be a different way.

I try to believe you - 

Not today.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: He said he had no chemistry, remember? Now he's gonna change it on me?

I don't how I feel tomorrow,

Tomorrow.

I don't know what to say tomorrow.

Tomorrow is a different day.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Wait a minute. I'm not getting over Ethan...am I?

It's always been up to you.

Let's turn it around - it's up to me.

I'm gonna do what I have to do,

Just don't -

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Yeah, it HAS always been up to him. It's _my_ turn to decide our fate together.

Gimme a little time,

Just leave me alone a little while.

And maybe it's not too late - 

Not today.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Is it too late? ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE!!! Is it too late for ETHAN 

CRAFT?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!

I don't how I feel tomorrow,

Tomorrow.

I don't know what to say tomorrow.

Tomorrow is a different day.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Whoa. I somewhat connect to this song.

"Good song," Ethan said, looking down at Lizzie. Lizzie flashed him a huge smile. 

"Yeah. It was. Thank you for the dance."

She then surprised him with a quick hug and another smile.

"Damn, Gor-don was right," Ethan muttered to himself.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Mmhph...hello?"

"Gordo! I've been calling you for three hours! You, me, the Digital Bean, two hours ago? What happened?" Miranda sounded really worried.

Gordo groaned, then pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Miranda," he began, "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened. I must have fallen asleep.." he trailed off.

"Gordo, is everything okay?"

Gordo ran his hand through his messy curls. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Gordo, this isn't like you. What's going on? Is something bother-"

"Nothing!" he snapped, then immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I'm just in a really foul mood."

Miranda paused. "Yeah, Avril Lavigne will do that to you."

Gordo froze. She knew.

"I had a great time, Ethan. Thanks again."

Ethan stood next to Lizzie in her doorway. "Yeah, uh...me, too."

They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other, then Ethan's dad beeped the horn from the driveway.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. I better go. Uh...goodnight, Lizzie." He took her hand and gently kissed it. "To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows and began to say something back to him, but Ethan had already turned and started walking back to the car. Lizzie shook her head in amazement.

"Well, at least he's learning his lines."

She went into the house and straight to her room. Lizzie really had to think about the conversation her and Ethan had had at the concert.


	13. Slugs and Envelopes

So, what do you guys think so far? Thanks to everyone whose reviewed already - you've had some helpful suggestions. And for everyone else, please review!

[I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, Avril Lavigne, or any of William Shakespeare's work.]

Chapter 13

"So, how amazing was the concert?" Miranda asked impatiently. 

Lizzie smiled. "Pretty amazing. She's incredible live."

"And the date?" Miranda pressed.

Lizzie sighed happily. "Ethan was...wonderful. Absolutely wonderful...how was your night? What did you and Gordo end up doing?"

Just then, Gordo walked over to the girls. "Hey guys," he mumbled, barely looking up, "How was the concert, McGuire?"

"Pretty awesome, actually. She's mind-blowing. I can't get over how cool she is. And her voice - wow. Amazing. I've given up on wanting to be Britney and now I'm striving to be Avril Lavigne," Lizzie rambled quickly.

Gordo shifted uncomfortably. "What about your...date?" He spit out the word "date" as if it were poison.

"It was...fine." Lizzie giggled uneasily.

Miranda's eyebrows shot up. Fine? It was wonderful two minutes ago.

"Okay people, let's get started! Miss Sanders, we're starting with your monologue on page 20. Let's go people!" Mr. Dig was trying to get everyone to settle down. Ethan strode past Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo and flashed a pearly white smile at Lizzie and a not-so-subtle thumbs up to Gordo. Miranda looked at Gordo, puzzled, but Gordo just gave her one of those "don't ask" looks. Lizzie was, as usual, completely oblivious. 

Mr. Dig looked around, annoyed. "Miss San-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every head in the auditorium turned towards the scream. 

"Miss Sanders?"

Kate had thrown her script across the room. "There's a squished slug in my script!!!!" She then burst into tears and ran out of the auditorium, with Mr. Dig chasing her, "You shouldn't be using your script anymore, anyway!"

Backstage, Matt and Lanny were laughing quietly. Then Matt turned to Lanny and shook his head. "Oh no, Lanny. That wasn't my revenge. That was just a "get ready 'cause the revenge is coming" present.

Back in the seats, Miranda and Lizzie were gabbing away, while Gordo sat, uninterested, looking around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tudgeman furiously writing away. Gordo turned to watch him. Tudgeman had apparently finished writing whatever it was he was writing and put it in an envelope. He looked really nerv-

"Gordo!"

Gordo turned back to his best friends. "Huh?"

Miranda sighed. "We've been calling your name for, like, 5 minutes! What's with you lately?"

Lizzie looked confused. "What do you mean, lately, Miranda? Gordo, is something wrong with you? Do you need to talk about someth-"

"Arrrgh!" Gordo grunted, frustrated, "I'm fine! And Miranda, give it up, will you? I'll see you later. I've got work to do." And with that, he huffed off.

Miranda sat back in her chair and sighed again. Lizzie turned to her. "What did you mean, lately? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lizzie."

Lizzie stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to him. Make sure he's okay." 

As she walked away, Miranda muttered under her breath, "Yeah. Good luck."

LARRY'S POV

Finally. She's alone. Do I...no. Not now. She has no idea. And I don't think she'd even...Larry, get real. You know she's too good for you. She knows it, too. She's like - she's looking at me! What do I do???

END OF LARRY'S POV

Miranda looked around the room. Mr. Dig had convinced Kate to come back into the room. Ethan was staring at - what was he staring at? Parker was showing a few of the younger kids a dance step. Claire was putting on lipstick. Then she saw Tudgeman sitting a few rows behind her. He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. Then he gave her a smile that looked like he was about to throw up, but was trying really hard to keep it down and half-heartedly waved at her. Miranda shrugged, then got up to go to the bathroom before she had to go on.

"Gordo?" Gordo heard a tentative voice say. He stopped hammering and turned around. Lizzie was standing there, looking really disturbed. "What's up?" he said, trying really hard to control the shaking in his voice.

"Gordo, what happened back there? Are you mad at me?"

GORDO POV

Why _did_ I flip out like that? And at her? It's not her fault. She has no idea. And it's not her fault that Ethan likes her, now...it's mine. I'm just tense. But I...I just can't handle all of this. Tell her you need space. Tell her you need a break from the girl talk. Tell her you think her and...and...and _Ethan_ make a great couple. Tell her -

END OF GORDO'S POV

"I'm fine. I'm not mad at you."

Lizzie heaved a huge sigh of relief, then regained the serious expression on her face. "Gordo, I'm glad you're okay. You're probably just having a bad day...But I have something else I wanna talk to you about, too."

Gordo waited. Lizzie wasn't saying anything. "Well?"

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I was just trying to figure out how to word this. It might sound a little strange, but...didyouhelpEthantrytogetmetogooutonadatewithhim?" she rushed.

Gordo's eyes bulged. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say. "Uhh...yeah. I knew it would make you happy." 'God, this is killing me,' he thought.

Lizzie blinked. He _had_ helped Ethan. "Oh."

The two stood there for a minute till Lizzie heard Mr. Dig yelling for her.

"You better go," Gordo said, "Don't wanna keep Romeo waiting."

"Demetrius, Gordo. Not Romeo."

"Same thing."

"Okay, folks. There's only two weeks before the show goes up. I want you all to go home tonight and read over your lines, because tomorrow, NO ONE is to be using their scripts. That's all for today." Mr. Dig then raised his arms over his head and announced, "La pratique est finie pour le jour."

"Huh?" Ethan said.

Mr. Dig sighed. "Practice is over. Go."

Everybody ran to get there stuff. Miranda picked up her bag and an envelope fell to the floor. "What's this?" she wondered out loud, then put it in her pocket. Lizzie and Gordo caught up with her, and the three left. Little did she know, a pair of eyes was following Miranda the entire time.


	14. I've Got A Date!

[Don't own none o' them!]

Chapter 14

"Psst! Lizzie!" Lizzie turned around. Veruca hissed again. "Lizzie!" She then held out a note to her. Lizzie looked up at her Algebra teacher, Ms. Kenny. She was the strictest teacher in the school. If she got caught with a note, she was a dead man.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (in camouflage) All clear! Go, go go!!!

Lizzie grabbed the note and opened it.

Deer Lizzie,

I know that you probably have like a millyun offers, but do you want to go to sady hawkins dance with me on Friday? 

Ethan

Lizzie's heart fluttered. _Ethan Craft _just asked her to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. This was a lifetime dream come true. Wait...isn't the girl supposed to ask the boy? She decided to bring that up before answering.

Ethan - 

Thanks for asking me. But Sadie Hawkins Dance means the girl asks the guy.

-Lizzie

She passed the note back to Veruca and watched Ethan. He opened the note and read it. It took awhile. Then his eyes got bigger and he turned slightly red. He looked up at Lizzie and mouthed 'Sorry.' She smiled at him and mouthed back, 'It's okay. And yes, I'll go with you.' Ethan's face broke into a huge smile.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: So, I'm actually going to a dance with Ethan Craft. What exactly does this mean? And 

why am I so unenthused about it?

"Lizzie!"

It was the end of 1st period. Miranda was waiting for Lizzie at her locker. She looked stunned. "Miranda? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Miranda held out a piece of paper. "Read this. It was in my bag yesterday after play practice. I forgot to read it until this morning when I found it in my jacket pocket."

Lizzie took the paper and began to read.

My dearest Miranda,

I wish I could tell you this in person, but I can't seem to gather up the courage to do it. I have wanted to tell you for some time now how I feel about you. I think you are the most beautiful person ever to be, much like a perfect rose, each layer as exquisite as the next. Your charm and heart melt me every time you are near and I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Your smile just lights up my life. I ask of you one thing, and one thing only - please ask me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance this week. I know that you don't know who I am, being that I will not sign my name to this letter, but, I think, deep down in your beautiful heart, you do know who I am. Please ask me. Miranda, please grant me this one request and, if you want it, I will never trouble you again. Just to have one evening with you will be enough for me. 

My heart is ever at your service.,

Yours Hopefully

Lizzie looked up. "Wow, Miranda..."

Miranda nodded. "I know."

Lizzie continued. "And that last line...my heart is ever at your service...it's beautiful."

"It's from The Life of Timon of Athens. Shakespeare."

Lizzie looked impressed. "Wow. He's using Shakespeare. Well, obviously, he's in the play. Let's narrow it down-"

"Uh, Lizzie? I think I know who it is."

Lizzie started to ask, but then she followed Miranda's gaze to Tudgeman. He was coming out of the science lab, looking down at his feet. Lizzie's mouth dropped open.

"_Tudgeman_?"

Miranda bristled at Lizzie's tone. "Yes."

"Well, you're not gonna ask him, are you?"

Miranda was starting to get annoyed. "And what if I did?"

"But Randa, why would you-" Lizzie stopped short. All of a sudden, everything clicked. This is what Miranda had been blabbing about the other day when she was busy watching Gordo and Ethan. This is why Tudgeman ran off stage during rehearsal. This is why there was all of that tension-

Miranda marched up to Tudgeman. "Larry," she started boldly, then all of a sudden lost her cool. "Uhh...uhhhh..."

Larry looked at her, petrified. 'This is it,' he thought, 'She knows and now she's gonna make fun of me.' He braced himself, expecting the worst. "Yes, Miranda?" he squeaked out.

"Do you...uhh...would you...do you think...willyougotothedancewithmeonFriday?" she blurted out.

Larry opened his eyes. What just happened?

"Can you kick me?"

Miranda was thoroughly confused. "What?"

"This isn't really- never mind. Forget it. Did you just ask me to the dance?"

MIRANDA'S POV

It _was_ Larry, wasn't it? Oh no. What have I done? I've made a total fool out of myself. It wasn't him. Oh my God, it wasn't him. What do I do now?

END OF MIRANDA'S POV

"I uhh...I...ummm..."

Lizzie watched from her locker. Poor Miranda. She looked terrified. 

::Cartoon Lizzie: (holding a glass up to a wall) Talk louder, I can't hear ANYTHING!!!

"I...uhhh...well, I..." 

"Miranda?"

Miranda looked into Tudgeman's eyes. "Y-y-yes, Larry?"

He smiled. "Thank you. My heart is ever at your service_._"

Miranda smiled back at him.

News travels fast. By the time 3rd period rolled around, Gordo had heard about both of his best friends' dates. One just baffled him; the other killed him. What should he do? Ask some girl that he didn't care about just to watch Lizzie dance with Ethan the whole night? 'Forget it,' he thought to himself, 'I'm not going to the stupid dance.'


	15. The Couch

[Yeah, I own nothing...]

Chapter 15

"O Helen, goddess, nymph, perfect, divine! To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne? Crystal is muddy. O, how ripe in show thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow! That pure congealed white, high Taurus snow, fanned with the eastern wind, turns to a crow when thou hold'st up thy hand: O, let me kiss this princess of pure white, this seal of bliss!"

Mr. Dig beamed with pleasure. "Beautiful, Mr. Craft."

"Yes," Ethan answered, "just like my costar."

Lizzie blushed furiously.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Am I having that dream again where Ethan Craft says that I'm beautiful? (pinches 

herself) I'm awake! YES!!! 

"Okay, onto the Mechanicals! Bottom! Peter Quince! Snug! Flute! All the rest of you! Onstage! Craft, McGuire, Tudgeman, Sanchez - offstage!"

Lizzie scampered backstage. She was exhausted and had a serious migraine. She needed some alone time to relax while she was offstage. Ethan had disappeared, as had Miranda and Tudgeman. Finally. Quiet. She took a deep breath, and sat back against the couch that was always backstage. That couch was rumored to be the beginning of many relationships. But for now, it was just Lizzie's escape from reality for the time being. 'Wow,' she thought to herself, 'Busy week.' Just then, someone covered Lizzie's eyes, taking her completely by surprise. She let out a little yelp and she heard a familiar chuckle behind her. Before she knew it, Gordo had jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to her. Lizzie smiled.

"Hey, you. What's up?"

"Nothing," Gordo answered, "Whatcha doing back here by yourself?" The last word of his sentence was kind of pointed, but Lizzie didn't notice.

"I don't feel so hot, so I came- hey, I thought stage crew had off today?"

'Damn,' Gordo thought to himself. He hadn't counted on her remembering that. He didn't want to give it away that he was here just to see her. She'd think he was a total loser. "Uhh..." he stammered, "What's wrong with you? Why don't you feel well?" 'Good cover, Gordo,' he thought.

Lizzie looked into his eyes...his blue eyes...

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (in an astronaut's uniform) Uh, he-llo? Earth to McGuire!

Gordo looked at Lizzie. Why was she staring at him like that? He brushed his hand over his face self consciously, just in case he had some orange around his mouth from those Cheese Doodles he ate earlier.

"Oh!" Lizzie suddenly snapped back into reality.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (still in astronaut uniform) Houston, we have contact!

"Sorry. I just kinda...spaced out for a second," Lizzie said, trying to gather her wits together. What had just happened? "I kinda have a migraine and I was gonna lie down for a while until I have to go back onstage."

She finally dared to look at Gordo again. He was looking at Lizzie with a concerned look on his face.

"You should lay down. Come here. Put your head in my lap and go to sleep."

"Gordo-"

"No, McGuire. Do it. 'Cause you have to finish rehearsal and then go to the dance tonight. Just take a nap. I'll wake you when you have to go back onstage."

Lizzie didn't need to have her arm twisted. Her head hurt a lot and she kind of liked the way Gordo was taking care of her. She sprawled out on the couch, putting her head in Gordo's lap. Good old Gordo. Always there for her. He was the best friend anyone could ever have. He was...............................................

Gordo looked down at her. She had no idea how much he was shaking during that conversation. He was terrified. What if she had said no? thought he was a freak for suggesting she lay in his lap? And now...well, he had an angel laying across him. Lizzie's breath became heavy and even, a sure sign that she was asleep. She was so beautiful when she slept. She seemed to glow. Her hair tumbled across his lap, glossy and pale. Gordo brought his hand to finally touch her golden hair. After all this time of longing to touch it, touch her, here it was. He ran his hand gently through her silky tresses. God, this is heaven. Gordo softly stroked Lizzie's sleeping face. Her eyes fluttered and Gordo froze, frightened that she had felt his hand on her face. Lizzie half opened her eyes, and said in her sleep, "You're...you're my everything." Then she smiled peacefully and fell back into a deep sleep. Gordo blinked in disbelief. Was that meant for him?

"Okay, everyone. Since today's rehearsal has gone seamlessly today and you all have that dance, I'm going to let you go early." Mr. Dig's announcement was met with cheers and a stampede of actors. Ethan looked around the auditorium, but couldn't find who he was looking for. What he did see was Tudgeman giving Miranda a kiss on the cheek, then leave. His mouth dropped open, then into a huge grin. "Way to go, Tudgeman!" Miranda spun around to find Ethan grinning at her. She flushed a bit, then smiled back. "What's up, Ethan?" she asked, trying to get the attention off of her for a minute.

"Well, I was looking for Lizzie, but I haven't seen her since we were onstage before."

"Huh. Me neither," Miranda realized, "Well, I know she wasn't feeling too well before. Maybe Mr. Dig told her to go home early so she could get some rest before the dance tonight."

Ethan looked reassured. "Yeah, that's probably it. Well, I'll see you tonight, Mirandaaa...and the Tudeman!"

Little did either of them know, backstage was a sleeping Gordo and Lizzie, curled up together on the couch.


	16. The Next Mike Tyson?

[I like incorporating song lyrics from time to time, if you guys didn't notice! "Thin Line" by Jurassic 5 (if you didn't know) is a song about a guy and a girl who are best friends and who want to be with each other , but don't want to ruin their friendship, so they don't tell each other. Oh, by the way, I don't own anything.]

Chapter 16

Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Gordo was sleeping next to her. His mouth was open a little bit and his hair had- wait, _Gordo was sleeping next to her?!?!_ Lizzie shot up. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: What is going on here?! 

Lizzie was totally awake now. "Don't freak," she muttered to herself. What had happened? The couch...her migraine...Gordo...

"Gordo! Gordo! Wake up!" Lizzie gently nudged him. Gordo, half awake, opened his eyes and groggily responded with a profound, "Huh?"

"Gordo! We fell asleep! We're still at school! C'mon, get up. The dance starts," she looks at her watch, "45 minutes ago."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Ethan! Ethan Craft! Waiting...FOR ME!!!!!

Lizzie's words suddenly registered with Gordo. He sprang up and started apologizing profusely. "Lizzie, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep! I really didn't! The last thing I remember...well, I don't know. But I didn't mean-"

Lizzie interrupted him. "Gordo. Stop. It's okay."

Gordo stopped and looked at her. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Actually...I should thank you."

Gordo's eyebrows shot up. Thank him? "Why should you thank me?" his voice filled with hope.

"For...well, for taking care of me when I wasn't feeling well... It was really sweet."

GORDO POV

She looks so pretty right now. Kiss her. Just kiss her, Gordo. Do it!

END OF GORDO'S POV

Gordo licked his lips and started to lean in towards Lizzie ever so slightly. This was it. No turning back. 

Lizzie, however, didn't notice what Gordo was doing. She continued talking as she stood up and stretched. "I have to get home now and change and get to the dance. Ethan will be so hurt if I don't show."

Gordo sighed. Luck was not on his side when it came to Lizzie. "Okay." He reluctantly stood up and followed her into the auditorium and out of the school.

"Yo, Miranda, have you seen Lizzie?"

Miranda turned and saw Ethan standing behind her, looking utterly dejected. She had been so busy talking with Tudgeman that she hadn't noticed her best friend was missing in action. Her other best friend was, too, for that matter. 

"I don't know, Ethan. Gordo's not here, either. Maybe they were doing something and got held up."

Ethan nodded, but didn't look any happier. Just then, an arm wrapped itself around his waist. 

"Hey, Ethan," Parker cooed, "Wanna dance?"

Ethan shrugged. "Why not?" Parker linked arms with him and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Quarter for your thoughts."

Miranda jerked her head up. Larry brought her back to reality - she had been watching Parker drape herself all over her best friend's kinda-boyfriend.

"A quarter, huh? What happened to a penny?" Miranda smiled.

"Inflation," Larry answered matter-of-factly.

"Larry," Miranda started, "you know, you and me are very different..."

"Yes, yes we are." Larry looked a little nervous. He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"And we're different in two respects: different from each other and different from everyone else. We're both independent individuals. That's one of my favorite things about you, although it might have taken me a long time to realize or acknowledge it. I think it's awesome that you are who you are and you like it."

LARRY'S POV

If I was in a Looney Tunes cartoon, my eyes would turn into hearts and my heart would be beating so hard you could see it. I'd be Pepe LePew. I don't even think I have bones in my legs anymore - just Jello. She looks so pretty right now. Kiss her. Just kiss her, Larry. Do it!

END OF LARRY'S POV

Larry licked his lips and started to lean in towards Miranda ever so slightly. This was it. No turning back. 

Miranda proved to be a bit more impulsive. She stepped towards Larry and planted her lips on his. Larry's eyes bulged with shock. MIRANDA SANCHEZ WAS KISSING HIM!

"Eww!!! A bunch of losers making out! There is _nothing_ grosser than that," Claire screeched to Kate, after they both witnessed Miranda's and Larry's first kiss. Miranda stepped away from Larry. 

LARRY'S POV

Oh no. Not this. She's embarrassed to be with me. She's humiliated. She kissed Tudgeman. The biggest loser in school. I should have known better.

END OF LARRY'S POV

Larry was about to say something to her, but Miranda did the last thing he thought she would do - she walked over to Claire and Kate. Claire sneered at her. "What do _you_ want, dirk?"

Miranda said nothing. She stood there for a few seconds, then, out of nowhere, punched Claire square in the nose.

Lizzie ran into the gym, with Gordo reluctantly following. She looked around. Where was Ethan? Where was Miranda? What was that big crowd over in the corner? Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand.

"C'mon, Gordo. Let's see what everyone's doing over there."

But before they could see over the hundred of heads into the center of the crowd, Ms. Kenny burst through, with Miranda and a bloody Claire in tow. 

"Miranda-"

"Not now, Miss McGuire. Miss Sanchez is a little busy at the moment," Ms. Kenny snapped at her.

The DJ started up the music again once they left the gym. "Thin Line" by Jurassic 5 and Nelly Furtado came through the speakers. Lizzie looked around for Ethan and she found him - with a growth that looked an awful lot like Parker McKenzie.

Gordo saw the look on Lizzie's face. It broke his heart. He had to do something drastic. 

"Hey, Lizzie."

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"You wanna dance?"

Ethan looked around the gym for about the 50th time. Parker hadn't left his side the entire night. He was so looking forward to spending the night with Lizzie, and she never showed. Where was she- Hey! There she is! With...Gor-don. What a great friend he was, getting Lizzie to the dance. Ethan smiled and walked over to claim his girl.


	17. I Can Love You Like That

[Relevant song lyrics again: All 4 One's "I Can Love You Like That." Poor Gordo!]

Chapter 17

" Sp she just kinda attached herself to you?"

Ethan nodded. "She wouldn't leave me alone. I was waiting for you...I'm really happy you came, Lizzie."

Lizzie blushed and allowed Ethan to pull her tighter towards him as a slow song came on. She closed her eyes and put her head on Ethan's shoulder and let All 4 One's lyrics pour into her ears. 

They read you Cinderella.  
You hoped it would come true,  
That one day your Prince Charming would come rescue you.  
You like romantic movies  
And you never will forget the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet.  
And all this time that you've been waiting,  
You don't have to wait no more.

Lizzie smiled. That was her in a nutshell. Waiting for Prince Charming. 

I can love like that.  
I would make you my world.  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl.  
I would give you my heart,  
Be all that you need,  
Show you your everything that's precious to me.  
If you give me a chance,  
I can love you like that. 

Upon those words, something told Lizzie to open her eyes. When she did, she found her eyes locked with Gordo's. Lizzie gave him a little smile and wave, then gasped. The look on his face - no. It wasn't - it was as if _he_ was singing those words to her.

GORDO'S POV

Yep. The look on her face said it all. She's disgusted by the thought. Good job requesting that song, Gordo. You're really smooth. Oh yeah, it'll show Lizzie how I really feel. Ha. I'm an idiot. Why am I even here? This is just a waste of my time. Lizzie's got Ethan now, Miranda's got Tudgeman-

END OF GORDO'S POV

"Ah, nothing like a fellow true romantic."

Gordo spun around. Tudgeman was standing there, slurping punch out of a plastic cup. Gordo scoffed, "What are you talking about, Tudgeman?"

Tudgeman gave him a little smile. "You know, my love letter, your dedicated song...boys like us are diamonds in the rough."

Gordo ignored him. Tudgeman persisted. "The DJ is my best friend, Seth. I was talking to him and mentioned some curly headed kid requested this song. "

Gordo frowned. He didn't like other people knowing his business.

Tudgeman continued. "C'mon, man. You can't just watch big, dumb jock get the girl, can you?"

"Tudgeman, don't worry yourself about it, okay?" Gordo then turned and left the gym.

"Hello?" 

"Mrs. Sanchez? It's Lizzie."

Mrs. Sanchez sounded tired. "Lizzie, Miranda is not allowed to use the phone."

"Just five minutes, Mrs. Sanchez. I don't even know what happened to her! I got to the dance late and there was a crowd and everybody was yelling and Claire and Miranda and Ms. Kenny came and there-"

Mrs. Sanchez interrupted her. "Lizzie! Okay. _Five minutes_. I'm counting."

Lizzie smiled in relief. "Thanks, Mrs. Sanchez."

"Okay, Lizzie." She put the phone down to get Miranda.

Miranda picked up the phone about 10 seconds later. "Lizzie!"

"Miranda! What happened? Me and Gordo were late-"

"Well, I punch Claire in the nose-"

"You WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah, I know. me and Larry had our first kiss-"

"Oh, Randa, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! It _was_ great. Anyway, Claire and Kate saw and started making fun of us. So I went over there and...hit her."

Lizzie was taken aback. "Wow, Miranda. I can't believe you did that."

Miranda shook her head. "Yeah, me neither. I'm just so tired of it, you know? Tired of them being so nasty to everyone because they think they're better. Well, consider tonight a little payback for all of us."

Lizzie had to give a triumphant giggle at that. But then, the gravity of the situation hit her. 

"Miranda, what's gonna happen to you?"

Miranda sighed. "I got suspended for three days."

Lizzie couldn't find words. Her mouth didn't appear to be working. Three days of suspension?!

"Miranda! Time's up! Off the phone. NOW!"

"Okay, Mama. Lizzie, I gotta go."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Say something!

"Hey, Randa?"

"Yeah?"

"Her nose looked disgusting."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good job."

Miranda smiled. "Bye, Lizzie"

"Bye, Miranda."

Lizzie hung up the phone. She began to dial Gordo's number, then put the receiver back down. What was with Gordo today? She decided not to worsen whatever it was by making him talk to her. She'd see him tomorrow at Saturday morning rehearsal. Lizzie picked the phone up again and dialed Ethan's number. After seven rings, she hung up. Ten minutes later, she was asleep, unsuspecting of what the next day would bring.


	18. A Long Awaited Truce

[Thank you so much, guys, for your reviews. Keep 'em coming!]

Chapter 18

FLASH! Lizzie blinked open her eyes.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (waking up) What the...??

Lizzie sat up in her bed to find Matt standing there, grinning, with a camera.

"Score!" Matt said, "I have captured Godzilla sleeping! This'll be worth a fortune!"

"Matt!" Lizzie started after Matt, but he was already on his way, running out the door.

"RRRRRR!!!!!" Lizzie growled, exasperated. Matt was such a pain in the neck. Although, come to think of it, he really had been pretty cool at play practice. He hadn't been bothering her or embarrassing her at all. Weird. 

Twenty minutes later, Lizzie and Matt were downstairs eating breakfast. They had a long day ahead of them - today was the all day Saturday rehearsal. The play opened in one week and Mr. Dig wanted to be prepared. Lizzie looked over at Matt, who was eating (or rather slurping) his Lucky Charms straight from the bowl. 

"Hey, weasel?"

Matt glanced at his sister. "What, fungus breath?"

"Thanks."

Matt gaped at her. "W..w.._what_ did you say?"

Lizzie smiled at him. "I said thanks. You've been pretty cool since you've been doing the play. You haven't done anything embarrassing or mean to me since then."

Matt pondered over this thought. "You know, you're right. We've actually seen each other _less_ now that we spend more time together."

"Yeah...Weird."

"Yeah...You know, I don't really mind doing stuff with you."

"Well...me neither, Matt."

"Hey, Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

The two siblings smiled and went back to their breakfasts, with an unspoken agreement of friendship. Unbeknownst to them, a figure lingered in the doorway behind them, smiling at her children's' newfound friendship.

Lizzie and Matt stepped into the school. Lizzie smiled. Her and Matt were...friends, she was in a play with her best friend, she was playing opposite _Ethan Craft_-

"LIZZIE!"

Tudgeman came sprinting down the hallway. 

"Hey Tudg- Larry."

"Hey, Tudgeman," Matt said. 

Tudgeman stopped. Lizzie and Matt McGuire - _together and smiling_?!?! He shook his head. Weird. He started again. 

"Lizzie, have you heard?"

Lizzie stifled a yawn. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: What? It's 9 a.m.!

"No, I haven't heard anything. What are you talking about?"

"Ethan-"

Mr. Dig ran out of the auditorium. "Miss McGuire! Mr. McGuire! Mr. Tudgeman! Auditorium! Now! Emergency meeting!"

Lizzie and Matt looked at each other and shrugged, then followed Tudgeman and Mr. Dig into the auditorium.

Lizzie saw Gordo and waved, but he turned away really fast and sat down with some of the stage crew kids. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: He must not have seen me. Right?

She sat down with Tudgeman and her brother. After everyone had settled down, Mr. Dig started the meeting. 

"Well, there have been a few little mishaps since yesterday's rehearsal. Unfortunately, we will be rehearsing without a few of our lead actors. Miss Sanchez is temporarily...out of commission till Wednesday. Miss Miller is home resting today and will be back here tomorrow. She will, however, have a bandage on her nose. I expect no one to badger her about it when she returns. And, as for Mr. Craft...well...this is the most important part of this meeting. I have some very bad news in regards to Mr. Craft. There was an accident last night-"

"An accident?! Is Ethan okay?" Kate screeched.

"Yes, Miss Sanders, he is okay. As I understand it, a skateboard and a staircase was involved...Anyway, Mr. Craft's stepmother called me this morning. He has a broken leg and will not be able to be in the show."

Lizzie sat, stunned. Ethan was out of the play? But who-

Mr. Dig continued. "So, this means that we need a new Demetrius. It was my mistake not casting understudies. And everyone is settled in their parts now and it's too late to have another audition...Does anyone have any ideas?"

LARRY'S POV

This is my chance. I could help. He's gonna hate me for awhile, but eventually, he'll thank me. I hope.

END OF LARRY'S POV

Tudgeman raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Tudgeman?"

Tudgeman cleared his throat. "Well, all that you said was quite true, Mr. Dig. What we need is someone who's been to all of the rehearsals, who knows all of the blocking and the lines just from hearing the all the time."

Mr. Dig looked intrigued. "Go on, Mr. Tudgeman."

"Well," Tudgeman continued, "There is one person who fits all of the requirements - he doesn't have a part, so no one will have to fill _his_ place _and_ he's been to every single rehearsal."

Suddenly, Larry's idea clicked in Mr. Dig's head. "Brilliant, Mr. Tudgeman! So, Mr. Gordon, what do you say?"

Both Lizzie and Gordo's jaws dropped open in shock as every head in the auditorium turned towards Gordo to hear his answer.

"I...I...uh...I"


	19. Demetrius II: The Sequel

Chapter 19

"I...I...uh...I..."

Gordo was sweating. 

GORDO'S POV

This was not happening. How could this possibly be happening? Gordo? In a play? Opposite..._her?_ Oh my God. Oh my God, this can't be happening. This is a joke. That's it. This is a joke. No one would ever want _me_ to be in a play. I'm a future _director_, not an _actor_. I'm meant to be be_hind_ the scenes, not performing them! A joke. Ha. Someone must have remembered the third grade pageant. Ethan. He _was_ the one I puked on. He's probably hiding backstage, about to jump out and yell 'Gotcha!' Wait a sec. Everyone's...looking at me...

END OF GORDO'S POV

"I..I...uh...I..."

"Well, Mr. Gordon?"

Gordo turned. He saw Lizzie looking at him with a bewildered look on her face. 'This _isn't_ a joke. Great. Well,' he thought, 'this'll be a good way to prove that I'm over her. No one will be able to tease me now about liking Lizzie once they see how indifferent I am to being her lover in the play.' He cleared his throat.

"Sure, Mr. Dig, I'll do it."

Mr. Dig sighed with relief. "Mr. Gordon, you just saved all of our butts. Thank you. Okay, people, I'm giving you all ten minutes to get yourselves situated, then we are going to begin. Mr. Gordon? Miss McGuire? Can I speak with the two of you?"

Lizzie looked over at Gordo. _He_ was her Demetrius now.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: (with hand dramatically over her eyes) Goodbye Ethan. Goodbye Shakespearean love. 

Goodbye-

"Miss McGuire?"

Lizzie shot up, composed herself, and walked over to Gordo and Mr. Dig.

"Okay, now I know this is going to prove to be somewhat of a daunting task, but I have faith in you, Mr. Gordon. And Mr. Tudgeman is right. We are extremely lucky that you've been here everyday, even days when you weren't even needed, because...well, now you _are_ needed. Now, it's a good thing you and Miss McGuire are so close and have such great chemistry - it might have been even more difficult if the two of you were uncomfortable with each other or something like that."

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Us? Uncomfortable? _Nah_.

Mr. Dig continued. "Now, you two are in for quite an undertaking. Pairing up a week before the show will not be easy. Miss McGuire, I expect you to help Mr. Gordon with his lines, blocking, and whatever else he needs. This also means that you two are going to have to rehearse whenever you can - not just in rehearsal. Every spare moment must be spent rehearsing. Understood?"

Lizzie and Gordo both nodded.

"Good. Now, Mr. Gordon, you can use the script for today, but I would really like it if you were off by tomorrow."

"Okay, Mr. Dig." At least he had the script today so he didn't have to look at Lizzie all of the time.

Lizzie walked out of the auditorium to get a soda from the vending machine. Everything was turned around. Miranda wouldn't be here for the next three days. Ethan wasn't her lover anymore. And...Gordo was. Things felt so weird between her and Gordo. 

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Why do things have to change?!?! Why can't they stay exactly the same FOREVER?!?!

She felt like she had no one to talk to. Everything seemed different now. As she put her change into the machine, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt a surge of happiness wash over her and spun around. 

Matt laughed at how quickly his sister's face dropped when she saw it was him, but subtly covered it up with a coughing fit.

"Matt? Are you okay?"

Matt stopped coughing and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Lizzie, do you..." He looked at his sister. He could see how lonely she felt at that moment. "Do you wanna come sit and go over my lines with me? I'm kinda shaky on Act 3 and I could use some help."

Lizzie gawked at him for a minute, then opened her mouth to spit out a nasty comment.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: Hold up, there, McGuire. Matt's being..._nice_. Maybe he's growing up a little. Give him 

a break!

Lizzie closed her mouth and smiled instead. "Sure, Matt. Let's go."

"So, Gor-dork, you finally get to have Loosey be in love with you. Nice change, isn't it?" Kate snickered behind Gordo as he read over his lines with Larry. Everyone was used to Kate being such a witch, but that was the last straw for Gordo.

"Kate, why don't you stop spewing your venom for one minute and listen to me? The only reason nobody questions your popularity is because no one wants to have to deal with you. You're a nasty, evil witch with no friends and because you _have_ no friends, you can't recognize the relationship that Lizzie and I have. She's my best friend, and _nothing more_, which is more than you'll ever have in your life." And with that, he stormed off, leaving Kate shocked to silence and Larry laughing hysterically.

"Okay people, let's start with Act 2, Scene 1, Demetrius and Helena's entrance."

Lizzie took a deep breath. She wanted to say something to him before they went onstage , something to relieve some of this tension. "Gordo-"

Gordo bounded onstage. "I love thee not, therefore pursue me not."

Lizzie sighed and followed him onstage, saying her line.

"You draw me, you hard hearted adamant; but yet you draw not iron, for my heart is true as steel. Leave you your power to draw, and I shall have no power to follow you."

Gordo stiffened. This was the part that reminded him of Lizzie and Ethan when he had first heard it; how he tells her he does not love her, but she follows him anyway. Lizzie was looking at him...Oh! The line!

"Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth tell you, I do not nor I cannot love you?"

Lizzie looked at him. Gordo sounded so...harsh. Like he couldn't stand her or something. It tugged at her; something was really wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Gordo was looking at her...Oh! The line!

"And even for that do I love you the more. I am your spaniel; and, Demetrius, the more you beat me, I will fawn on you. Use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me, neglect me, lose me; only give me leave, unworthy as I am, to follow you."

Gordo looked at her. Lizzie sounded so...pitiful. Like she couldn't stand being away from him or something. It tugged at him; something was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He continued. 

"Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit, for I am sick when I do look on thee."

"And I am sick when I look not on you." Tears began streaming down Lizzie's face. She couldn't help it. The fact that Gordo was looking at her like she was a leper didn't help.

::Cartoon Lizzie:: What's **_wrong_** with me?!

"Bravo! Mr. Gordon, Miss McGuire- I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship!"


	20. Phone Tag

Sorry it's been sooo long since I've updated! But don't worry - I'm back!!!! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
Miranda heard her best friend's unsteady voice on the other end of the phone line.   
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong? My mom's out for a little bit, so I can use the phone till she gets back. What happened? Are you okay?  
  
Lizzie took a shaky breath. When she opened her mouth, the events of the day just started pouring out like a waterfall. "MeandMattbecamefriendstodaythankGodbecauseyouweren'tthereandGordo'sbeingweirdandEthanbrokehislegsonowhecan'tbeintheshowandGordo'sDemetriusnowandIthinkhe'smadatmebutIdon'tknowwhywehadsuchagreatnightlastnightwellIdidwellwefellasleepbackstagethat'swhyweweresolatetothedancelastnightandhelookedashappyasIwaswhenwewokeupbuthtat'snotimportantwhenIgottothedanceyouwerebeingdraggedoutsoididn'tgettotalktoyouandnowyou'resuspendedandgroundedandIhavenoonetotalktoexceptforMattandLarryandIneedyoutocomeback!!!!!"  
  
Miranda blinked. This was nothing new with Lizzie. She just needed a few seconds to process everything her friend had just said-wait a minute!  
  
"Did you say Gordo is Demetrius now?!?!"  
  
Lizzie nodded, even though Miranda couldn't see her. "And I think he's mad at me and I don't know why!" she wailed.  
  
"Lizzie, back up a bit. Did you say you two were backstage, sleeping together the entire time yesterday?"  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. She could feel the color rising in her cheeks. "Uhh...yeah."  
  
Miranda grinned. Her friends could be so dumb sometimes. But it was okay - she was always there to push them in the right direction. "Well, did you ask Gordo if something was wrong?"  
  
"I couldn't. Mr. Dig wouldn't leave us alone for more than 20 seconds - he wanted to make sure Gordo was rehearsing his lines with me. Oh! I haven't even called Ethan yet to see how he's feeling! And I have to go over to Gordo's house in an hour!"  
  
Miranda was puzzled at this. "If Gordo's mad at you, why would he invite you over?"  
  
"He didn't. Mr. Dig did." Lizzie realized how weird that sounded. "He wants us to practice everyday as much as possible. So I'm going to eat dinner at my house, then go over there for a couple of hours."  
  
"Ohhhhh. I see," Miranda grinned to herself for the second time during the conversation. It would only be a matter of time. Just then, Miranda got a beep. "Lizzie, I've got another call."  
  
"That's okay," Lizzie said, "I'm gonna go call Ethan quick, anyway. See how he's doing. Thanks, Randa. I just need to vent a bit. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully," remembering that her best friend was still grounded until Wednesday, when her suspension would be up. Geez! It was only Saturday evening!!! How was she going to last this long without Miranda?!?! Especially the way things had been going? She hung up the phone and began to dial Ethan's number.  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda answered the incoming call. She didn't even need to look at the caller ID. "Hey, Gordo."  
  
"Lizz-ay, I missed your gorgeous voice," Ethan crooned into the phone.   
  
"Oh Ethan, what happened?" Lizzie didn't feel like acknowledging his first comment.  
  
"Well, I was practicing a killer new move on my board. It's called the Stairwinder. So I was winding up and down my stairs when KA-BLAM! I'm not winding no more. Good thing Rosa the maid didn't leave yet. She drove me to the hospital and they gave me this stellar cast. It's blue and the doctor gave me this rad pen so people can sign it. How cool is that?"  
  
Lizzie had to smile at his naivete. "Really coo, Ethan. How do you feel?"  
  
"Alright. I'm just chillin' in my bed right now. Hey, Lizzie? Would you...you know...wanna come over or something? You can sign my cast. I'd like you to be the first one. That is, if you're not busy," he added hastily. He then promptly dropped the phone (due to his nervous, sweaty hands) and Lizzie could hear him fumbling around for the phone, then heard a giant THUD, then a yelp. She gasped, but then heard a muffled voice.  
  
"Lizzie? You still there?"  
  
Lizzie heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm here, Ethan. What happened?"  
  
"Well, I dropped the phone, then tried to reach it, then fell out of my bed and landed on the dog. No biggie. So...what do you say? You wanna chill for a bit? It would make me feel a lot better to see you."  
  
Lizzie looked at the clock. She didn't have to be at Gordo's for another 40 minutes. "Sure, Ethan. But I can't stay long. I'll see you in a few, okay" And with that, she hung up grabbed her coat and a banana, and left for the Crafts' house. It was only a ten minute walk. And only 5 minutes or so from Gordo's house. 


End file.
